Dumb and Dumber
Dumb and Dumber is a 1994 American road-buddy comedy film starring Jim Carrey and Jeff Daniels. It was written and directed by the Farrelly brothers, and is their directorial debut. The film tells the story of Lloyd Christmas and Harry Dunne, two good-natured but dimwitted friends from Providence, Rhode Island who set out on a cross-country trip to Aspen, Colorado to return a briefcase full of money to its owner, only to be pursued by a group of criminals who are after the briefcase. The film was released on December 16, 1994. Dumb and Dumber received generally positive reviews from critics and was a commercial success. The film developed a cult following in the years since its release. The success of Dumb and Dumber launched the career of the Farrelly brothers and solidified Carrey's. The film also spawned an animated TV series and a 2003 prequel. A sequel, titled Dumb and Dumber To, is scheduled to be released in November 2014. Plot Lloyd Christmas (Carrey) and Harry Dunne (Daniels) are best friends and roommates living in Providence, Rhode Island who struggle at every aspect of life. Lloyd, a limousine driver, falls instantly in love with Mary Swanson (Holly), a woman he is driving to the airport. She leaves her briefcase in the terminal. Lloyd, unaware that it contains ransom money for her kidnapped husband Bobby, retrieves it and tries to return it to her, but her Aspen-bound plane has already departed. Fired from his job, Lloyd heads back to his apartment and learns that Harry has also been fired from his job as a dog groomer. Two of Bobby's kidnappers, Joe "Mental" Mentalino (Starr) and J.P. Shay (Duffy), follow Lloyd home from the airport in pursuit of the briefcase. Mistaking the crooks for debt collectors, the duo flee the apartment and return later to find that Mental and Shay have decapitated Harry's parakeet Petey. Upset about their situation, Lloyd suggests they head to Aspen to find Mary and return the briefcase, hoping she can "plug them into the social pipeline." Initially opposed to the idea, Harry soon agrees to Lloyd's proposal and they leave the next day. Mental and Shay find out about their plans and follow them. Mental and Shay catch up to the duo at a motel that night. Posing as a hitchhiker, Mental is picked up by Harry and Lloyd the next day, while Shay follows them in pursuit. During a lunch stop, the duo accidentally kill Mental with rat poison (which he planned to use on them) after they mistake it for his medication. Nearing Colorado, Lloyd takes a wrong turn and ends up driving all night in the wrong direction. After waking up and realizing Lloyd's mistake, Harry angrily gives up on the journey and attempts to return home, but Lloyd persuades him to continue their trip after trading their van for a moped. The duo soon arrive in Aspen but are unable to locate Mary. After a short scuffle that night, the briefcase breaks open and they discover the money. Low on cash and needing somewhere to stay, they "borrow" some of the money for a luxurious hotel room, in addition to new clothes and a Lamborghini Diablo. They soon learn that Mary and her family will be hosting a gala and prepare to attend. At the dinner gala, Harry, attempting to lure Mary over to Lloyd, reluctantly agrees to go skiing with her the next day and lies to Lloyd that he got him a date. The next day, Lloyd finds out Harry lied to him after waiting all day for Mary at a bar. After incapacitating Harry with an overdose of laxatives, Lloyd arrives at Mary's house and informs her he has her briefcase. He takes her to the hotel room and shows her the briefcase. Lloyd confesses his love to Mary, but is rejected. Nicholas Andre (Rocket), a confidant of the Swansons and the mastermind behind Bobby's kidnapping, arrives at the hotel with Shay and, upon learning most of the ransom money is gone, takes Lloyd and Mary hostage, as well as Harry after he returns to the hotel. Before Nicholas can kill them, an FBI team raids the hotel room and arrests him and Shay. After the incident, Mary and Bobby are reunited, much to the jealousy of Lloyd. The film ends with Harry and Lloyd walking home. All of the items they bought with the ransom money were confiscated and their moped has broken down. The two unknowingly decline the chance to be oil boys for a group of Hawaiian Tropic bikini girls, after which Harry ironically tells Lloyd that they will get their "break" one day. They then play a friendly game of tag, continuing their walk home. Cast * Jim Carrey as Lloyd Christmas; a chip-toothed, mischievous loser who has been fired from several jobs. * Jeff Daniels as Harry Dunne; Lloyd's best friend and roommate, who is slightly more intelligent, honest and realistic than Lloyd. * Lauren Holly as Mary Swanson, a wealthy heiress whose husband, Bobby, has been kidnapped. * Karen Duffy as J.P. Shay, Mental's female accomplice. * Mike Starr as Joe "Mental" Mentalino, a criminal who works as a henchman for Nicholas Andre. He suffers from a stomach ulcer and regularly takes a medication for it. * Charles Rocket as Nicholas Andre; a greedy, wealthy resident of Aspen, Colorado and the mastermind behind Bobby's kidnapping. * Victoria Rowell as Beth Jordan (credited as "Athletic Beauty"), an FBI agent masquerading as a talkative young woman who is moving to Aspen to get away from her boyfriend. * Teri Garr as Helen Swanson, Mary's stepmother. * Cam Neely as Sea Bass, a trucker who gets into frequent confrontations with Harry and Lloyd on their way to Aspen. * Joe Baker as Barnard * Brad Lockerman as Bobby Swanson, Mary's husband * Lin Shaye as Mrs. Neugeboren * Hank Brandt as Karl Swanson, Mary's father. * Harland Williams as Pennsylvania State Trooper * Brady Bluhm as Billy in (Apartment) 4C * Rob Moran as Bartender * Lisa Stothard as Austrian Bus Stop Beauty * Connie Sawyer as Elderly Woman * Fred Stoller as Anxious Man at Phone Category:Films Category:1990s comedy films Category:1994 films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Buddy films Category:English-language films Category:Films set in Colorado Category:Films set in Rhode Island Category:Films shot in Colorado Category:Films shot in Rhode Island Category:Films shot in Salt Lake City, Utah Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Road movies Category:Films directed by the Farrelly brothers Category:Farrelly brothers films Category:Rated PG-13 movies